Salty Bugster
The Salty Bugster (voiced by Takeshi Maeda) is the monster born from data of the action video game, Mighty Action X, and is based on its boss, Count Salty (ソルティ伯爵 Souruti Hakushaku). Next to Aranbura of Taddle Quest, Salty was noted to be of the lowest tier of the Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle. As recorded by CR, they shared the Low Tier with Revol, Motors, and Charlie. The boss of the Genm Corp. game Mighty Action X, the character of Salty was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Salty's origin is traced to the Y2K bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Five years after Zero Day, the Salty Bugster emerged from Game Disease victim Sota Suyama, being formed from small viruses that had leapt off of the massive Bugster Union form Sota had been taken over by. He and a squad of Bugster Viruses take form after the massive virus had been defeated by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1, half of the Virus footsoldiers taking on the costumes of chefs. The Viruses are defeated by Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 before Salty himself faces the Rider, being beaten back by the Gashacon Breaker before being destroyed by Ex-Aid's Mighty Critical Strike. He later returns as an upgraded Level 3 Bugster, manifesting into his monster form immediately from Emu's patient Shuhei Yamanaka, who is upset that his parents running their cake business prevents them from spending the holidays together. After doing a poor job facing Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3, he retreats as Genm joins the fight. Salty quickly returns to target Shuhei's parents' cake shop with more chef Bugster Viruses, but is intercepted and fought by Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1, Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3, and Poppy powered up by Christmas Energy Items. He is eventually destroyed by a dual Gashacon Breaker and Sword B-Button attack. After his physical body is destroyed, however, Salty's debris are collected by and stored within the Gashacon Bugvisor by Parado. Salty was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Salty is one of the component Bugsters whose debris is used by Parado to complete Kamen Rider Chronicle, emerging as Level 10. Once the game commenced, Salty joined the fight leading his own pack of Bugster Viruses against Ex-Aid and the Ride-Players. Salty was hunted down by Tenma, a patient with his infection, but he retreated when Ex-Aid intervened. Salty and Aranbura later fought a group of six Ride-Players led by Tenma, and nearly defeated them, but were interrupted by the Riders, Salty fighting Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon and soon being defeated by Drago Knight Critical Strike. Salty reappeared from another player's infection, but a tip led Ride-Player Nico and Snipe to him, and Nico defeated him, allowing her to claim the Gashatrophy of Mighty Action X. Salty was one of four Bugster bosses that were summoned against the Kamen Riders by Masamune Dan once he became Super Gamedeus. They were eliminated with Gamedeus' virus by the vaccine spread through Doctor Mighty XX by Poppy Pipopapo's sacrifice. Powers and Abilities Salty's left arm ends with a snail-shaped gauntlet Salty Knuckle (ソルティナックル Soruti Nakkuru), which can release contact or short-range electrical bursts. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Snails Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Takeshi Maeda Category:Videogame Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains